


Dean's babies are really not babies anymore

by draco_sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Jack, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, First Day of School, Gen, Kindergarten, M/M, Sad Dean, Uncle Sam, mother hen Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: Sequel to "Dean's Impala is not his only baby anymore".Danny and Nuel are already 3 and about to start their first day of pre schooling.Dean and Cas are really ecstatic about it.Or maybe not.





	Dean's babies are really not babies anymore

Sam was sipping his coffee searching for anything that might be qualified as cases on his laptop,when he heard pitter patter of footsteps making down the stairs of their two storied,small white picketed fence home.

They had moved in 2years ago from the bunker because although very useful, the bunker,with so many objects many of them probably cursed, was literally unsafe for the babies.So they had rented this 2 storied home,located in a friendly neighbourhood to raised the kids and had used the bunker as a hunter headquarter of some sort.They still hunts,but it was him and Dean,Dean and Cas or something along the lines.Usually Cas and Jack would stay behind more often to watch the kids.So far so good.

Now he can clearly hear toddlers babbling in excitement along with the footsteps,and a while later saw Nuel and Danny running down the stairs,while holding each other hands,in their batman pyjamas and bees printed socks.

"Whoa there, slow down.You're going to fall.What are you guys doing up so early anyway?"

Really.Dean and Nuel are as reckless as Dean himself.Giving him heart attacks for the troubles they creates.Danny saw him,give him a gummy smile, and then proceed to drag Nuel even more recklessly down the stairs.Its still unbelievable to see a Cas clone being a rebel and a Dean clone being an angel.

"Unca Swam!! Where fwader and pwa pwa,?"

Danny asked excitedly,turning huge shining blue eyes on him.The kid's raven bed hair looking more like a bird's nest than human hair.

"Dean and Cas are still sleeping.Why are you guys up so early?"

"Fwader an' Pwa pwa still sweep sweep? 

Danny asked ,tilting his head a little to the side,same like Cas does whenever the angel is confused.He smiled at that thought and nodded his head in answer.These toddlers sure are cute.What's more they're mini Cas and Dean.Jack sure is a smart kid for imagining Danny and Nuel as Cas and Dean mini clones 

" Nooo.But we up ealy coz today it's schwool day!"

This time it was Nuel,protesting with wide emerald eyes,freckled nose pinching in disapproval.

Of course Sam know ,that today is Danny and Nuel first pre school day but its still so freaking early.He himself had been up early because he was suddenly in need of coffee and was planning to hit the bed again after he's done with his coffee.Look like he won't be doing that any longer.

"Uhh okay.But its still so early,and school won't start until 3 more hours or something.How'd bout you go back to bed ,then I'll pack ice cream for you in your lunch today?"

He said smiling disarmingly at them,and trying to bribes them.There will be ice cream,but made entirely of healthy ingredients and vegetables.He know his game. 

Danny and Nuel look at him thought fully.Thinking about the pros and cons no doubt.They look at each other and then minutes later nodded their heads toward each other.

"Owkay Unca Swam,but I wanna chocolate ai cweam,and Nul wanna vanilla wow"

Danny said nodding his head,and Nuel doing the same at him.Damn he got played.These kids are too smart for him.Well he got no choice.Its just for today,not everyday.Normal ice creams will do.He nodded his head in defeat. 

Danny and Nuel start running around in circles in happiness,then finally rushing back upstairs to their bedroom,with trails of "ai cweam ai cweam" behind them.Leaving him sitting there to comprehend the fact that he had just gotten played by 3 s old toddlers

**************** 

Dean was eating his breakfast,yawning every once in a while.He's up early today,because its his babies first school day. And he need a lot of spare time to take photos of them for the "My babies growing up" album.He'll be driving them too.

He cast a suspicious and worried look at his brother who was packing chocolate and vanilla ice creams in Danny and Nuel lunch pack,with a regretful face ,all the while mumbling about" being played" and " only today".Seriously.Did Sam hit his head or something. Dean clearly remembered his brother throwing one hell of a bitch fit,when he had taken the kids for ice creams last week.Even Jack was looking at his brother in worry.

"What's wrong with ya today? Did you lose your remaining screw or something?"

He asked worriedly.Is that his brother? Fuck it must be a shape shifter.

" Shut up jerk" 

His brother replied bitchily.okay that's Sam.Nobody would be as bitchy as his brother,not even a shape shifter could copy his brother's bitchiness.

He was just about to make some smart ass comeback to his brother,when suddenly two red blurs rush in front of him,followed by excited blabbing.Dean look at the blurs standing there,looking at him with two gummy smiles,and then he spit his pies.Sam dropped the spoon he's holding,and Jack? Kid was giving a thumb up to Cas. 

Danny and Nuel were standing there looking proud and smiling brightly at him.Dressed in red Christmas sweaters,green wollen hats and blue jeans.Theres even yellow wollen gloves on their fucking hands.And what's that on their necks? A wollen scraves! The fuck.

Dean turn his head slowly toward Cas.The angel too was looking proudly at the toddlers.Proud of what he had made them wear.

"Pwa pwa wook! Fwader dwessed us !"

Danny shouted in excitement, preening to show off his,uhhh parade costumes?? Nuel was looking at his red sparkly sweater happily,smiling at it like it was something precious. 

"Uhh,Cas ya know its spring right and its not Christmas either.Uhh why did ya dressed them up like they're about to go to Mardi Grass or something?"

Cas look at him in confusion.Seriously the angel have dressed the kids more times than any of them had, normally and never as ridiculous as this.What's up now?

"Its for school Dean and I know its spring and not Christmas, but these sweaters and gloves are very warm.I was thinking that what if they got cold and since we are not allowed inside,I just want to be prepared.I don't want them to catch cold during school"

Cas said looking worriedly at Danny and Nuel.Seriously? The angel is such a mother hen.If Sam is bad then Cas is much worse when it come to mother henning the two toddlers.

"Cas its spring.The weather won't suddenly turn cold man.Besides my babies will be uncomfortable playing in those ...uhh..costumes." 

He said flatly.How could somebody survive the hot weather under such monstrosity. He himself was wearing only a T-shirt and felt like its burning.His kids will be a laughing stock to the whole pre school too!!

"I know Dean and I am sorry,but I'm just worried about them.They have never been out of our sights for longer than hours.And now they will be by themselves for so long"

Cas said looking sad and worried at the same time.Oh man.Was the angel so worried and sad that their kids are growing up,and had unconsciously expressed it by dressing the kids in those monstrosities To keep them safe and warm.

Dean look at the angel,who was looking sadly at Danny and Nuel who were being redressed by his brother.He hug the angel with one arm and kiss his temple in understanding.

"Cas its going to be alright man.Jack will be at school too only feets away from them.Besides you can always use your mojos to check up on them"

He said trying to reassure the angel.He feel the same way too so he understand.Actually he did not really want his babies to go to schools,too worried about them.But he can't do that.He won't take away his kids childhood and happiness because of his own insecurities. The kids will get a fucking normal lives,something they did not have.He will make sure about that.Thats mean that he should let them leave the nest or whatever.

"I know Dean.I'm sorry for ruining the moment"

Cas said apologetically, still looking at the kids.

"Cas you didn't ruin anything okay? Its natural to be worried about our kids during situation like these.I'm worried too man and uhh maybe under the weather coz my babies leaving the nest and all.But they're growing up,and will grow even more.And we will just have to be there for them,be happy for them and support them.Even though it make us feel like shits"

He said looking fondly at the toddlers who were being spoiled and fuss over by Sam and Jack.Jack was even carrying their little school bags for them.

"You're right Dean.I should be happy for them.Even if I won't be able to be with them like before,and maybe someday they won't need us anymore.But I will still be happy for them.Do you think they will still love us then Dean?"

Cas questioned looking unsure.What kinda question was that anyway.Seriously even if Cas is still rusty when it come to everything related to human,he still should know that Danny and Nuel will always love them.He was sure of it.

He was just about to say this out loud to Cas,when he suddenly heard the toddlers wailings.He did not have time to even process what had happen, because two snotty nosed,crying toddlers were running toward him and Cas and then each hugging onto their legs like koalas crying snots and tears on their pants.

"Pwa pwa"

"Fwader"

Danny and Nuel continued to wails like the damn.Seriously what happen? He cast a questioning look at his brother,who were looking guilty,sheepish and apologetic all at once.Seriously.

"Uhhh I just let slip that you and Cas won't exactly be going to school with them"

Sam said looking guilty for making the kids cries.Seriously his brother could be such an idiot sonetimes.He took Danny in his arms,Cas already doing the same with Nuel.Reassuring and lying to the kids will be a bitch coz they're damn smart.Damn you Sam.

"Pwa pwa,fwader no go schwool,Danny no schwool too!"

Danny said with tears and snots all over his chubby face,lying his little head on his shoulder and crying his eyes out again.Cas was having a much harder time with Nuel.The toddler could be such a drama queen sometimes.Probably learned about it from Sam.

"Pwa pwa fwader no wuv Nul anymo.Pwa pwa fwader swend Nul 'lone to schwool"

Nuel wails dramatically. Dean feel pity for Cas who have to deal with the toddler right now.What's more Cas look like he's about to cry too.Oh Chuck!

"Danny my little man you wanna be like your pop right?"

"Danny wunna be wike pwa pwa 'n fwix cars" 

"You can't fix cars if you don't go to school lil man.Pa pa,went to school too,so I can fix cars.So you have to go to school if you wanna be like papa.Besides you gotta play and have a lot of buddies at school.Its fun,trust me"

He tried to assured the toddler,smiling.Danny look thoughtful.Probably thinking about what he had said.His kids are damn smart for their ages.

"OK pwa pwa,Danny go schwool to be wike pwa pwa"

Danny finally said,not looking really happy about it but kid really love cars so probably cars have won over for the little kid than not going to school. He heard Cas trying to reassured Nuel.The angel was wiping away snots and tears from the toddler's face,who were hiccuping dramatically.

"Emmanuel don't cry.You won't be alone at school.Danny will be there and you will have a lot of friends.And me ,Dean,Sam and Jack will always love you.You want to be like your big brother Jack right?"

Cas said,still trying to wipe the flowing snots and tears from Nuel's red chubby face.

"Nul wunna be wike Jwack.Jwack smart"

Nuel said no longer crying but still hiccuping for dramatic affects.

" Jack is smart because he go to school.If you go to school you will be smart like Jack.And you will get to read a lot of books too.So Emmanuel will go to school to be smart like Jack,right?"

Cas said patiently.Nuel look at Cas, then at Jack and then at Cas again and finally,finally nodded his head in approval.Thanks Chuck,coz they're late!

5 minutes later they were rushing toward the impala,Cas and the toddlers filing in the back seat,and Jack in the front with him.They have enrolled Jack near Danny and Nuel school a year ago,to avoid suspicion from their friendly neighbours.Beside it does help the kid understand everthing relating to human and how the world works.

He start the baby's engine and then played his favourite song ofcourse while he drive away from the driveway.

************* 

Sam waves from the driveway at Danny and Nuel feeling a bit sad.I mean they're his first nephews and are already growing up and going to school.He just hope that Danny and Nuel will be okay and have fun at school.They're smart,friendly and fucking cute.He's sure they'll make alots of friends.

Then he hear the blaring music from his brother's car and then..

"Cawwy on my wowwad son...."

"Carry on my wayward son..."

He heard two toddlers singing loudly along with his brother.Fuck no!!!

End.


End file.
